Zelda's Decision
by Novemberscorpion
Summary: Zelda has to make a choice...lose Link in their childhood years or bring him back to the future to start a new...which will she chose?


Ok this is my first attempt at a Legend of Zelda story so…be nice please. Hopefully people like it…it's based off of Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time.

Link sat at the edge of Lake Hylia, thinking to himself. Everything he'd gone through, everything he'd done, forgotten to the world...except her. When he was older he was a somebody but now that he was back here...well he went back to a nobody. He sighed watching the pale moon, rise higher and higher in the sky. The stars were twinkling with everything they had. Link got up and took one last glance before walking away. He had to go home...back to that forest, back to his old life...back to something he didn't want.

"Well, well, well, look who's decided to return," sneered Mido.

Link just pushed past him without a word. Mido was angry; no one ever ignored him, especially the boy who had not, until recently, had a fairy.

"I was talking to you," he shouted.

"So what?" said Link. "I don't want to talk to you...now leave me alone you little pest."

Mido looked shocked now...no one ever told him what to do, but Link seemed dead serious about being left alone. He shrugged and walked away, allowing Link to go towards his home. Not even Navy had come back...

_"Maybe because she doesn't even know who I am?" _he thought to himself looking out the window of his home.

Saria was no longer here either because of her Sage duties. Zelda was the only Sage who had been reverted back because her people needed her. He sighed as he crawled into his bed, knowing that like usual those horrible images from his nightmares would once again flash before his eyes.

Pushing a strand of her blonde hair away from her face, Zelda studied the sky. She to, was having second thoughts about sending them back to their childhood years. She sighed hearing the guards underneath her window like usual, guarding her from the outside world. She plopped onto her bed, looking up at her ceiling, her thoughts on a green clothed boy who was probably in the forest by now. She got up again and walked out of her room, heading to where she knew Impa stayed. She knocked softly so not to wake anyone else but Impa. When she answered the door Zelda quickly ran in.

"Impa...I...I can't do this anymore. We have to go back."

"Zelda, you cannot mess with time. You've defeated Ganondorf but that doesn't mean you can stay there. You must stay here and complete your childhood years."

"No Impa, I can't," she stated. "My childhood years are already gone. I may have been reverted back to a child but that doesn't mean I've forgotten anything. I may be an eleven year old girl but inside I'm an eighteen year old woman."

Impa sighed knowing this was going to happen. She handed Zelda the Ocarina and said,

"Then take this...go and get him and then...do what you feel is right. Don't do what you know is right...do what your heart says is right."

Zelda took the Ocarina and ran off, she knew she'd need a way around the guards but that could be easily arranged. She grabbed a rock and threw it off to the side, seeing her guards fall for it. She smirked and thought to herself as she ran,

_"Idiots...remind me not to hire people who fall for that stupid trick."_

She soon found herself in front of the drawbridge that separated her from the Hyrule field. She sighed...only the gatekeeper knew how to open this thing and he was asleep right now. She found the door to his home and opened it, silently. She looked around his home looking for something and son found a lever. She pushed it and heard the drawbridge start to go down. She smiled as she ran out and headed out to the field.

"_Great idea Zelda," _she thought bitterly to herself. _"Let's go find Link…well I would…IF I KNEW WHERE I WAS GOING!" _

She looked at the vast field in front of her and sighed. She could waste so much time trying to find him…she knew he lived in a place called Korkiri forest but that could be anywhere. She walked out further and then noticed a small brown horse, galloping around the field.

"_Epona!" _she thought happily. _"She'll know where to find Link."_

She ran towards the brown horse, with determination all over her face. Epona stopped seeing the running person and watched her come closer to her.

"Epona," said Zelda. "It's me Zelda…do you remember me?"

Epona stood there but Zelda knew that Epona remembered. She started stroking the horse's mane on her neck and heard the horse almost give a sort of purr.

"Take me to him."

Epona allowed the small girl to get on and she took off for the forest, having been there quite a few times herself. Zelda smirked; finally she'd be going back to the time she really wanted and with the man she knew she was destined to be with.

Link stirred as the sun poked through his window. He stretched and looked out his window only to find Navy floating there.

"Aaaaaa," screamed Link, falling backwards. "Navy don't do that."

"Sorry Link," she replied happily. "You thought I forgot about you didn't you?"

He nodded getting up again. He had felt happy for a split second until now. Navy seemed to sense this and said,

"Don't worry…everyone involved with the fight…well immediately involved remembers each other. Epona still remembers you and so does all the Gorons and Zoras."

Link nodded but was still depressed. He didn't want to be a kid anymore…like what Zelda said he might be twelve on the outside but inside he was a nineteen-year-old boy.

"Link just don't give up…someday you'll see this was for the better."

Screams from the Korkiri got both of their attention as they rushed out to find out what was going on. He heard the familiar whinnying of a horse and smiled. He rounded the corner and rushed to the horse.

"Epona!" he cried happily hugging the horse.

The horse sniffed his face and gave out cries of joy at his appearance. He was happy again now…he didn't notice Zelda come out behind him.

"Link…" she said softly.

He turned around to face Zelda and his smile disappeared. She wouldn't be here if it wasn't important.

"Zeld…Princess Zelda."

She looked at him…almost hurt. She sighed and grabbed his hand and Epona's reigns and walked out of the forest again. She said nothing as she headed back to the Hyrule Castle Town, Link not knowing what to dot he whole time. Finally she entered and then headed for the Temple of Time. Link was shocked and pulled away finally.

"Zelda what are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm doing what I should have done in the first place."

"Zelda please…what are you doing?"

"Just trust me…I'll explain later."

He nodded and slowly walked in, Epona not far behind. She place each other stones back on the pedestal and watched the door open. She walked in and indicated Link to do the same. He followed and stood in front of the Master Sword. Zelda pulled out the Ocarina and said,

"Link pulled the sword."

He looked at her shocked but did as he was told, feeling the same feeling of being sent forward.

Seven years later… 

Link's eyes opened slowly, taking in the surroundings. He saw Epona…much older now, slowing rising from the floor and the long, elegant body of Zelda following suit. He got up and brushed himself off, knowing he was older now. He looked at Zelda and said,

"Ok Zelda…what's going on?"

She got up and brushed herself off then looked to Link.

"I brought us back here. Our childhood years are long gone…both of us know that. I thought it was for the best to send us back, but then I thought about it and…I want to stay here."

He looked at her and smiled a bit. He walked up to her and held her shoulders.

"Thank you Zelda," he said. "I wanted this so much, thank you."

With that he walked away, grabbing Epona's reigns on the way. Zelda watched him go and then suddenly realized he was leaving. She ran outside to catch up to him.

"LINK WAIT!" she called out frantically.

He stopped and looked back at Zelda with a look of confusion on his face.

"Yeah what's wrong Zelda?"

She ran to him and hugged him, making him seize up a bit. He looked down at her and said,

"What are you doing Zelda?"

She looked up at him and said,

"Link…the reason I wanted to come back here…is because I love you."

He just looked at her…he couldn't say anything else. He loved her to…more than she ever knew but how do you tell that to the Princess? His head clearly wasn't thinking straight because his brain was yelling at him to stop but his face kept inching forward towards hers, until finally he caught her lips on his own. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply and passionately. Epona sort of trotted off, leaving them to have some alone time together. Finally after ten minutes they pulled apart. Link looked down at his love and smiled.

"I love you to Zelda…but how are we going to work? You're a princess I'm a…"

"You are the Hero of Time," she said. "You saved Hyrule from being taken over by darkness…if anyone deserves me it's you and only you."

He smiled and held her to him again. Through their time together they had built a strong relationship and bond. He smiled and said softly in her ear,

"Marry me?"

She smiled even wider as she attached herself to his neck and screamed her answer.

"YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES."

He was happy, well right now he was deaf in one ear but he'd be fine. He placed her down and said,

"So now what? The Castle Town is ruined and probably still run through with Redead."

"We can fix it. Ganon's castle is destroyed so we can clear it all and rebuild."

He smiled at her and kissed her again. She smiled as he lead her towards a small hut he had on Lake Hylia. He smirked as she walked in…he followed close behind, ready to lose his childhood innocence.

There done…I know it sucked but please don't be to hard on me…thanks.

Novemberscorpion110388


End file.
